<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Other Day by iheartthoreau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902498">Every Other Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartthoreau/pseuds/iheartthoreau'>iheartthoreau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Itfandomprompts, M/M, ambriigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartthoreau/pseuds/iheartthoreau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Band AU prompt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Other Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a for a gift exchange for Itfandonprompts and for Ambreiigns.</p>
<p>I can not write songs so I have stolen 2 of them for the band to sing. They are both awesome songs the first song referenced is "Rollerskate Skinny" by The Old 97's. The second is "Scotty doesn't Know" by Lustra. In the fic Richie sings "Eddie" in place of "Scotty" and "Fiona" with "his mom" Please watch the video on Youtube from the Eurotrip movie if you want to hear the whole song it is hilarious. This is my first fanfic and it is only the opening to a longer fic in my head that may eventually be written. Please let me know what you think. THanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie adjusts his earplug, the screaming of the crowd roars in and out as he fits it more comfortably in his ear. He knows his grin is huge on his face. He wanted to do something special for the last show on this leg of the tour. </p>
<p>The studio seems to like where they are headed and the reception they’ve gotten from all the venues. Stan says if they do well here they will for sure get a contract with Maturin Records. </p>
<p>Stan is looking to Richie to make the call on their encore song. Usually it’s Rollerskate Skinny, because he loves standing next to Eddie and placing a hand on his head while singing the lyric, “Ain’t nobody gonna see eye to eye with a girl whose only gonna stand collar-bone high…” and having Eddie try to snap at his hand since he can’t stop his playing of the keyboard to punch and kick Richie the way he would probably like to.</p>
<p>But not tonight, tonight is the culmination of everything they have all been working so hard on dreaming so hard of. Since they were 12 year old kids on the Mickey Mouse show and decided that meant they all had the talent to become a band and Stan had grumbled and protested but eventually had shown up to Richie’s trailer with a bass his dad had bought from the Salvation Army down the street from their lot.</p>
<p>Richie looked at each of his favorite people in the whole goddamn world, Stan who seems to be having a deadpan staring contest with the entire audience, Bill looking just as confident on his new Custom Birch Yamaha set as he had when he had first had the idea for the band and dumped out a 5 gallon bucket his mom had been using to keep her garden scraps in and declared himself drummer. And little Eddie Spaghetti wiping the sweat from his face at the keyboard, which could so be in band Richie hadn’t he listened to Queen? The Cars? The fucking Electric Light Orchestra? Plus his mommy already had him taking piano lessons and no fucking way was she going to give him guitar lessons instead.</p>
<p>“Alright folks, you know the drill, you called for an encore and we, your humble servants, are here to provide!” Richie says with a hint of an idea. The crowd screams and he can feel an almost physical push at his body with the energy of the crowd. “Now, now, we are tired, but we hear your command and must obey. However look at my poor little Eds over there on the keyboards. The guy is practically keeling over onto the keys.” The crowd screams in response.</p>
<p>Eddie’s head snaps up to look at Richie, his eyes immediately suspicious at being singled out on stage. </p>
<p>“Yes, you see Eddie almost wasn’t able to be in the band with us when we started, his mom thought he was too delicate.” Eddie flips him off and the crowd pulses with curiosity and excitement.</p>
<p>“At least I didn’t need to have a flea bath before I was allowed onto the tour bus,” Eddie shoots back and whoops and laughs thrum through the audience. <br/>Richie laughs, head thrown back as he settles the microphone into the stand. He likes to move around the stage and talk with the audience but he’s going to need both hands to try to get out this song before Eddie launches himself at him.</p>
<p>“We just had to make sure you were up to date on your rabies vaccine before we could let a little feral cat like you on tour with us. Anyway folks, lets give our little Spaghetti head a break with a song that needs no keyboard. It’s actually the first song I ever wrote and I think-”</p>
<p>“DONT YOU FUCKING DARE TRASH-” Eddie shouts out but is drowned out by the audience’s response</p>
<p>RIchie giggles as he continues, “- I think for a 12 year old it was pretty good. It would be fitting to end on it, full circle, completion, every end is a beginning, Guys?” He checks Stan and Bill’s faces to see their eye-rolling compliance and grinning approval respectively.</p>
<p>“I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!” Eddie says and Richie sees him fumbling with cords and shit to try to disengage himself to get over to Richie. He thinks he can maybe get out a couple lines before Eddie gets over and rips the microphone from him.</p>
<p>His heart is beating triple time and his cheeks hurt from smiling. He begins playing the opening guitar riff, gleefully watching Eddie struggling from out behind his keyboard.</p>
<p>“Eddie doesn’t know that his mother and me do it in my van every Sunday,”</p>
<p>Eddie is finally free and has locked eyes with Richie with fucking death in his eyes.</p>
<p>“She tells him she’s in church, but she doesn’t go. Still she’s on her knees and Eddie doesn’t- OW!” Richie is cut off and Bill and Stan keep going for a bit before they realize Eddie has forgone actually taking the microphone and has gone straight for tackling Richie to the ground. The crowd is losing it.</p>
<p>To be fair Richie didn’t write the whole song at 12 and the musical accompaniment came later. Richie worked on it to the chagrin of Eddie everytime he had a brain block and couldn’t write shit. To just fuck around with Bill and Stan when Eddie’s mom wouldn’t let him come to practice. It was a sneaky way he could focus his energy on Eddie with the guys when Eddie wasn’t there to annoy. </p>
<p>The scream of the crowd is deafening so he can’t hear the words Eddie is saying as he stands back up, until Eddie takes over his mic. “- Fucking we agreed you would retire that song!” He says watching Richie stand back up along side him and throw an arm around his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Fine, fine. Let’s deprive the world of my first love song.” Richie says to the booing and laughter of the crowd. “What do you want to play, Spaghetti?” He says his face beginning to strain with the smiling and exhilaration from this moment, on stage with his three best friends.</p>
<p>Eddie looks frozen, he looks like he’s never heard a song in his life. Richie tries to come up with a casual way to get him out of the question when he hears another voice chime in.</p>
<p>“Let’s do our usual encore for the love of God, and get these poor people what they paid for.” </p>
<p>“Ah, Stan to the rescue.” Richie pushes Eddie back toward his keyboards and faces the audience once again, “Let’s do it guys, Roller Skate Skinny, anyone?” The crowd screams their approval.</p>
<p>He makes eye contact for the last time on stage for a bit with Bill as he twirls his drum stick, Stan as he rolls his eyes with a tiny smirk and Eddie with glint in his eye as he flips RIchie off.</p>
<p>Bill counts them in and they close out their show.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>